Three years past
by PuppiesPeeOnFlowers
Summary: Sasuke recalls what it was like being with Naruto three years ago as he holds the boy in his arms. Rated M for sexual content and angsttt


Onyx eyes wandered across the tan figure, face expressionless, exquisite fingers tapping on the side table as a soft huff left his perfect lips. "Usurantonkachi, do you have to be so loud?" the man interrupted as he shifted in the bed, laying on his side and staring up and into the boys blond eyes. Those eyes, they never failed to send shivers down his spine. Really, how could Naruto possibly get angry at him for being such a horndog when his boyfriend was so lovely? Not like he was going to openly admit that. The blond already had a big head, thinking he was the best of the best. He was respectable, and beautiful, outgoing and obnoxious, though, sadly, not smart unless it was needed. At least it was nice to know the other had a brain.

"What? I'm not being loud, 'ttebayo." the boy snuffed as he pulled on a clean shirt, then grabbed the towel hanging off the side of his bed and drying his hair, lower lip puffing out almost on instinct. "Just because I get up earlier then you for once ... See, this is how I feel every morning when you throw the covers off me or kiss me awake or something else like that." Sasuke allowed a silent laugh to leave his lips as he thought of those mornings. "You have the best reactions." he said simply, sitting up and grabbing the others chin, pulling him in for a momentary kiss. "See? You're already turning red." the man teased, climbing out of the small bed and pulling Naruto up. "Why don't we shower together, hm?" he asked, cocking a brow and smirking devilishly.

At that, the blond humphed and turned his head, pulling his hands away only to fold them across his chest, cheeks still tinted pink. "I already took a shower ..." he grumbled, making the other man laugh once again before stepping closer and pulling the smaller by into his arms. "I think you need another one." the man cooed, leaning in to press soft kisses on the others neck, eyelids closing as he savored the taste of a clean Naruto. One that wouldn't be clean very long, of course.

"A-Ah, Sasuke, nooo~ way am I going to let you do this after I just go clean!" Naruto spoke, pushing at the man and turning his head to the side, eyes clenching shut as he tried to squirm free of his boyfriends grasp. "Fine. Don't let me." the raven spoke, pushing the other man to the bed and crawling atop him, licking at his lips as he pinned the other down. "I'll make you want it."

Once again he was kissing and nipping at the tan skin, ignoring the others protests as he moved a hand up his lovers shirt. Just as soon as he found what he was looking for, he allowed his fingers to teasingly twist and pinch at the pink nub, eliciting what he could call 'erotic' noises from his boyfriends lips. Before too long he was pulling the fabric seperating his bare chest from Naruto's off of his lover, tossing it to the side before placing kisses all along the mans tan chest, fingers still working on the hardened nipple.

"Dammit, Sa-Sasuke, why can't you ... be more considerate?" the blond whined, still putting up somewhat of a struggle, pushing at the man and kicking his legs unhappily as one of the ravens hands moved to pull down the blonds shorts, revealing the silk fabric beneath. "These boxers again ... ? Do you ever wash these things?" Sasuke asked, looking down to see the green cloth covered with bowls of ramen. In response, Naruto whined before puffing out his cheeks and looking to the side, cheeks tinted pink. "Of course I do! J-Just not today ..." At that, Sasuke rolled his eyes before moving to work both the shorts and boxers off of his boyfriends body, ignoring the protests and giving a soft snicker. "I can't let you wear these, then. After all, you just took a shower ..."

Sometimes he really was so cruel, ignoring how tired his boyfriend was, or even doing things against his will, but they were 'in love', and so he was always forgiven. Or perhaps, for him, this was just lust, and he merely craved the boys body, some sort of touch to make him feel that the past wasn't real. Maybe he'd needed something that mattered. Though countless times Naruto had told him just how much he loved him, Sasuke couldn't recall even one time he returned those words. Regardless of whether or not the blond might be hurting, he couldn't lie and say such a thing. As it was now, he this was nothing to him. Nothing more then something to keep him entertained until he finally escaped.

Pulled free from his thoughts, Sasuke momentarily stopped his thrusts, looking down at the teary-eyed boy beneath him, the tan figure that had his arms wrapped around his neck so desperately, needily. As it was, he could easily stop and leave him like that. A few weeks ago, he would've, just to be cruel. But, as he'd found out all too late, his cruelty had been twisted, and it was all thanks to the beautiful boy beneath him. Now he couldn't stop, no matter how much either he or Naruto wished for it. It was impossible, he knew, to stop when he's gotten so deep. If only he didn't care, then maybe things wouldn't hurt so much in the long run.

"Sasuke, I ... I love y-you ..." the blond choked, tightening his grip around Sasuke's neck as the man once again started to pound into his small body. Sasuke, feeling as though he needed to say something, anything to make himself feel better, gripped at the others sweaty thighs and pushed himself in, deep and rough, managing to thankfully hit his lovers pleasure spot and gain a cry of ecstasy as a reward. When the sound reached his ears, the words he'd been going to say vanished, and he started up at that tempo, rough and fast, listening to Naruto's heavy breathing as he moved a hand to stroke the boys throbbing manhood.

It was weird, how he felt disgusted by this action, but at the same time, it made him want more. What more could he get, he wondered? This was a mystery. There was too much when it came to Naruto, and he found himself drowning in a pool of his own imperfections when they were standing side by side. All Sasuke could do was play along with the little love charade he'd started, satisfying at least himself during the moments they were together.

And he was satisfied, seeing the blond arch his back beneath him and cry out his name as he came. A few more thrusts, and he found he couldn't himself back either, the tightening of those muscles around his manhood being all too much for him to take. Soon he was filling Naruto to the brim with his warm seed, gritting his teeth together to keep from making anymore unnecessary noises. Lately he'd gotten clumsy, and found himself occasionally breathing the boys name.

After everything was finished and Sasuke was laying beside the blond, stroking his hair in an almost possessive manner, he couldn't help getting that sense of foreboding. Looking down on the angelic face of his sleeping lover, there was no way he could feel calm, as he did when they were separated.

"You shouldn't." Sasuke murmured, placing a kiss on the others cheek before standing and moving to grab his clothes, deciding it was time he head home.

---- [ //// ] ----

Rain beat heavy into his face, tearing holes in his skin as he stared off into space, the dark clouds in the sky that were crying for him. Harder ... The rain, no matter how sad and gloomy one could say it was, was not enough to show what he was feeling right now.

Tightening his grip on both the body in one arm and the sword in the other, Sasuke continued to stare up at the sky, listening as the breathing he'd once known so well began to fade and the smell of blood filled the air. What was it? Why was his heart feeling so unbearably heavy? Surely it wasn't the weight of the soon-too-be dead boy in his arms. No, how many times he'd stabbed men, women and children through without feeling the slightest hint of remorse was countless. But now, why?

Feeling a hand gripping at the fabric of shirt, Sasuke daring to look down, blond hair being the first thing to catch his eye as he pulled his sword free on the boys back, then held it at his side. Almost instantly after the yelp of pain, he saw the head moving, cerulean eyes filled with pain looking up at his. "Sa-Sasuk-ke ..." the blond coughed, blood flowing freely down the lovely lips of what was once his lover as a shaky hand lifted to caress his face. The first thought that came to his mind when he felt the hand was that the smell of his blood was just as sweet as everything else. Except, perhaps, that heart, that perfect heart never tainted with sin.

"I ... I lo-love you ..." he repeated, as he had so many times three years ago, before coughing, then wheezing, trying to hold onto that little bit of life he had left. Instinctively Sasuke tightened his grip, possessively shielding him from the drops of rain. Still all he could manage to do was stare, face lifeless as the boys hand lowered and he managed a smile, tears pooling in his eyes. It hurt, it hurt so incredibly bad. How he wished to stroke the blond hair free from that angelic face, then give a soft smile before ravishing the lovely body that could be compared to that of a gods. But it was too late, and it had been for many years now.

Another chuckle, breathy, lifeless. Sasuke was tempted to tell the boy to be quiet, or perhaps stab him again, just to end the misery. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not when he saw those eyes, those eyes that bore holes into his sole with the love they held. Where was the hate he was searching for?

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke softly, voice deep as he dropped the sword in his hand and moved it to the back of the others head, holding the bleeding boy close to him. "Naruto." he repeated, closing his eyes and burying his face in the blond hair, expecting something, anything from the blond to indicate that this was alright. It was still okay to hold him like this. It took mere seconds for him to realize that the boy was gone, that hand that had been clinging so desperately to him having fallen and the shallow breathing disappearing.

He was shaking, but he wasn't sure why. It wasn't cold, despite the rain beating into him. "Hey. Dobe." Sasuke mumbled, feeling for once in a long time weak and vulnerable as he pulled the body away so he could stare at the face of his angel. He looked as though he was just sleeping, save for the blood flowing freely down his chin. "I still have to tell you." the man spoke, shaking the body in his arms just slightly, breathing picking up as he held back his tears. No, he would not cry.

Once again he pulled the blond close, closing his eyes and knitting his brows together as he buried his fingers in the wet hair. God, he was so warm. He could've felt safe, staying like this. But the lack of arms around him in return was disturbing. It reminded him that there would never be a chance for him now. And it was nobody's fault.

"I love you, too." he managed, speaking softly into the blond hair before pulling the lifeless body back and placing a soft kiss on the lips that still felt like they had three years ago, if not even better. Once more he looked at his lovely angel, running his thumb across the whiskered cheek as he'd often done when Naruto was feeling down. Perhaps, though, he had no right.

Slowly he lowered the body to the ground, then stood erect, looking down at his love who seemed only to be sleeping. What, was this the second time he'd torn a hole in the blonds chest? How cruel. Not even he had ever thought he could be so cruel. At least now, in that one part of his heart, he could jump for joy, knowing the blond had died thinking only of him.


End file.
